Flirtatious
by She-bop
Summary: yaoi M later : fluffy, silly, romance smutt; Uryu has had a crush on Ichigo for some time now. With the assumption that the soul reaper won't notice his advances, he starts to relieve some of the stress of keeping such a secret by flirting.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters (though who wouldn't want to?) oh and eventual yaoi: fluffy, silly, romance smutt

Premise: Uryu has had a crush on Ichigo for some time now. With the assumption that the soul reaper won't notice his advances, he starts to relieve some of the stress of keeping such a secret by flirting. Ichigo surprises himself as well as Uryu by how well he reacts.

* * *

Uryu Ishida, in spite of everything he tried to tell himself, had started to fall for, of all people, Ichigo Kurosaki. He knew this was absurd but as time passed, he couldn't continue to lie to himself. No, he had let it get to the point where he needed to make a decision. He needed to do something about it. He could either (A) continue to attempt to quell his feelings, which had been working thus far but also had been wholly unsatisfying or (B) go for it. He laughed to himself at the thought. How would the soul reaper react to such a thing? He was obviously ga-ga over Orihime, and what straight man wouldn't be? The quincy groaned inwardly, had he been a girl, none of this would be a problem. Besides, Ichigo is so dense, it would take quite a lot to get his point across. He couldn't stop himself from briefly wondering just how much it would take, how much of himself he would have to put out there in order to get his crush's attention. He was fairly sure that short of coming totally clean with Ichigo or outright kissing him, he could say or do whatever he wanted to let his feelings be known and the other wouldn't bat an eye.

The thought of kissing Ichigo lingered in his mind as he pretended to go over his notes from the day before. He imagined that the more precocious young man would be very tentative at first, if at all accepting to such an advance and that he would have to help him overcome that if he was going to be met with any sort of positive reaction. After that, if he was successful, he got the impression that Ichigo would try to take over from there, even though he most likely would have no idea what he was doing. Now that is _if_ he was successful, there was no guarantee there at all. As far as he knew, the soul reaper was straight as an arrow, irony be damned, making the chances of such an occurrence practically nil.

"Ishida…hey, earth to quincy!" Ichigo waved his hand in front of his friend's face several times before he got a reaction.

Uryu started at the sudden intrusion and, putting on a glare for the offender, quickly discovered that it was the object of his affection. "Kurosaki, good morning," he greeted as though he was not at all pleased to see his comrade.

Ichigo, knowing better, ignored his tone, "What ya thinking so hard about this early in the morning?" he teased with a wide, friendly smile.

He knew he couldn't answer that honestly but he also couldn't help the slight smile that crept across his lips at the sight of that face. "Nothing you could grasp," he shot back, an excellent parry from his perspective and simple jab at his intelligence for the soul reaper.

"You don't have to be a jerk. I was just trying to say hi," Ichigo tried not to raise his voice.

Uryu gave a heavy sigh. This pretending to hate him thing was really starting to become burdensome. Perhaps he could be nicer to the other boy. After all, as he'd already reasoned, it would take quite a bit to make the soul reaper anything but totally oblivious to such a notion. "I'm sorry. Good morning," he tried again, this time with a much more pleasant tone.

Ichigo was obviously taken aback by the sudden change in his friend's demeanor but he wasn't going to argue. "So what's up?"

From there, their conversation was fairly normal save the fact that Uryu wasn't taking every opportunity to cut the soul reaper down. In fact, he was being unusually polite, even considerate. The more they talked, he couldn't help but smile at the change. Uryu was actually quite nice to talk to when he wanted to be.

_God, if he keeps smiling like that I think my head's going to explode_, Ishida thought to himself, trying to quell his urge to pull the orange-haired teen down for a kiss to test his theories. He couldn't stop himself from smiling, even laughing a little, at one of Ichigo's lame jokes.

It was all over too soon when the teacher entered and class started.

_That wasn't so bad_, Ishida thought, _he's even cuter when he smiling than when he's scowling. _

Five minutes into class, Uryu found his mind wondering. He didn't usually have problems concentrating in class but his short, but rather sweet, conversation with his friend left him with a lot to think about. Ichigo had responded very well to the positive reinforcement. It was then that he decided that he didn't have to tell the soul reaper his feelings but that didn't mean that he couldn't have a little fun with him. After all, Ichigo was really dense so there was really no harm in him being even just a little bit nicer. Hell, he could probably even flirt with the other boy and have it only be seen a 'just being friendly' if it was noticed at all. They very idea made him smile and he made a quick glance over to his classmate.

Ichigo was concentrating very hard on whatever it was that their teacher was lecturing about this time. He looked cute when he was all serious like that, trying so hard over something that he knew the orange-haired boy couldn't really care less about. He would much rather be out fighting hollows or something like that. That was something he liked and something he was naturally good at. _I wonder what else he'd be naturally good at?_ Uryu couldn't help wondering. Immediately, his thoughts went to the idea that because Ichigo was so strong and generally free-spirited, he would make an excellent lover, once he got comfortable. He looked back up to the front of the classroom just in time to avoid being caught staring. Instead, he nibbled on the end of his pen as a blush rose to his cheeks. _Did I really just think that?_

Ichigo sighed in frustration. He hated having to pay avid attention to things he didn't give a damn about. To keep himself from staring out the window, which would inevitably result in a reprimand from their teacher, he let his eyes wonder around the classroom. They eventually handed on Ishida, with the cap of his pen resting lightly on his bottom lip, slowly rolling it back and forth as though he was deep in thought. The orange-haired teen felt strangely drawn to the sight. There was just something very appealing about the way it ran along those perfectly pink, barely parted, slightly moist lips. _Did I really just think that?_ Ichigo blinked in disbelief at his own thoughts. Sure, Ishida was attractive. He found himself silently agreeing when he'd heard a couple of his classmates (both boys and girls) call him 'pretty' but he'd never really thought about him this way. Acknowledging another person's physical appeal was different from outright appreciating it. When had that started to change?

Uryu took another quick glance back at his crush, turning his head only as much as he absolutely needed to see before quickly turning back, so as not to get caught. The soul reaper wasn't paying as intense of attention to the teacher any more. In fact, he looked really distracted. _Figures, he can only really pay attention for ten minutes before his mind starts to wander. _The quincy couldn't help wondering what had so suddenly caught his classmate's attention. He took another quick look back. _It almost looks like he's looking at me_, he mused to himself, _and was he blushing?_ Uryu paused, absentmindedly clicking the pen lightly against his teeth and at that he was sure he heard Ichigo make the slightest whimper. He cocked an eyebrow. _That's why he's staring at me? And all these years I've been told chewing on my pen was a bad habit._ He tried not to chuckle. It still could have been a coincidence. He had to test it. Lightly, he traced the cap of the pen with the tip of his tongue while continuing to brush it across his lips. When he didn't hear anything, he turned, ever so slightly to take another peek. Ichigo was blushing just a few shades more deeply and he was starting to chew on his bottom lip.

_Now that's an interesting development…perhaps I should be nicer to him more often. _Uryu sighed softly and forced himself to pay attention to his studies. It was amusing that Ichigo was reacting that way to him but it still could have just been a fluke. Either way, there was really no reason to rush these sort of things. He'd been patient for this long, a little longer wouldn't kill him.

* * *

When it came time for lunch, Uryu did something he'd never done before. He approached Ichigo and his circle of friends.

"Oh, Uryu-san, are you going to have lunch with us today?" Orihime smiled warmly.

"I was hoping to, if that's not a problem," he half-joked, making sure to make eye contact with the soul reaper if only for a moment.

"Whatever, I don't care who you have lunch with," Ichigo casually avoided those dark eyes.

_So he's going to pretend it was nothing._ Uryu smirked. _Oh well, that means I get to play with him some more._

"Awww…we have to have lunch with the nerd?" Keigo whined.

"You don't have to stay," Ichigo casually shot back.

_But he's okay with being protective of me…of course, he's protective of all his friends, even Keigo, that idiot._ Ishida ignored the insult, taking his usual stance of 'arguing with someone so stupid would be a waste of his time'. Instead, he concentrated on Ichigo. He didn't want to make it too obvious but he needed to do enough to get an idea of what sort of reactions the soul reaper would give. In other words, he started flirting. Nothing too overt, mind you, not yet anyway; just simple stuff like occasionally stretching his muscles so that he could make slightly suggestive poses, occasionally taking just a few seconds longer than necessary to lick his lips, or making eye contact whenever possible, things that could be considered innocent if one was not in the correct mindset.

Because their conversation was so disarming, Ichigo didn't notice it at first but as time passed, he occasionally felt a slight blush rise to his cheeks. _Damnit! Why the hell am I thinking like this? Wait…did he just lick his lips again? Uuugh! Is he doing it on purpose? No, that's stupid. Why would he do that? I've just barely convinced him to have a conversation with me without him making fun of me. I'm just not used to him being nice to me. Why am I trying to ruin this by thinking all weird? Besides, he's my friend…but if he licks his lips one more time I'm going to have to excuse myself._

The end of their lunch break came too soon for Uryu but not soon enough for Ichigo. Since the quincy was rather pleased by the fact that Ichigo was at least pleasant to eat with, meaning he didn't get immediately rejected for the minute advances he'd made, he decided to let it go for the time being. The soul reaper was much more confused by comparison but because his classmate returned to his more normal behavior, he was able to quickly put it out of his thoughts.

This sort of routine continued for the better part of two weeks. They would speak politely before class, Uryu would do something seemingly innocent but somehow obviously suggestive, usually involving his favorite pen; they would have lunch, where he would continue flirting with the other boy; and then it was over. The rest of the day they both needed to take to settle down.

* * *

I wanted to do something a little different from what I have been and this is what came out. I rather like it so far but I am kind of a fiend for sexual tension. Things will get heavier in the next chapter. And one more thing...I've changed my style a little for these two. The style I developed while working on those Ulquiorra x Grimmjaw pieces just didn't seem quite right for this. To show that, I've switched from using italic for single word and phrase emphasis to using it for internal monologues. However, I didn't want to tag all of them as such (as it was getting very clunky and drew a lot more attention to itself than I intended). If anyone has any comments of suggestions on that I'd be more than happy to entertain them.

And as always, thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been happening a lot lately, Ichigo and Uryu showing up to fight the same hollow or group of hollows.

"You didn't have to come out tonight, I can handle these wimps by myself, ya know," Ichigo teased. Though he didn't actually need any help, he did enjoy the company as well as the competitiveness that Uryu provided.

"Kurosaki, you have a tendency to get in over your head and rather quickly, I might add. You continue having your fun and let me worry about crowd control," Uryu shot back with the slightest of grins. He knew that Ichigo didn't really need assistance, but he wanted the excuse to be with the other young man especially on an evening so nice.

However, his company was quickly becoming more of a hindrance than a help as watching the quincy gracefully flit and flip through the air around him was something he couldn't seem to tear his eyes from. Had they been fighting more powerful hollows, he might have gotten severely injured. As it were, he made it through the encounter it only a few extra scrapes and bruise.

"You should be more careful," Uryu teased as he landed next to his crush.

"You should stop flippin' around like that! It's really distracting," Ichigo couldn't help raising his voice. He'd already decided that whatever the reason Uryu had suddenly drawn all of his attention, it was his own fault for thinking the things he did and feeling the way he did. He simply blamed his hormones and shamefully hid those sort of thoughts and feelings away.

"My fighting style has never distracted you before…" Uryu thought aloud while pretending to ponder a solution.

Ichigo tried not to blush and since it was dark, it appeared that he was successful. Sadly, he was starting to get used to pushing down his more intense reactions while in the company of his classmate. "Whatever…maybe I'm just tired," Ichigo tried to back out of having that conversation. There was no way he could explain himself without admitting his inexplicable attraction.

Uryu had been about to press the issue when it suddenly started to rain. They'd been so caught up in one another that neither noticed the rain clouds that had formed. They both started in surprise and tore their attention away from the other to look up at the sky. It was pouring.

"Well, I'd better get going. I can't afford to get sick," Ichigo tried to make a quick exit.

"Kurosaki, why don't you come with me? My apartment is much closer than your house," Uryu offered, not bothering to do anything about the hairs that now clung to his face.

"Oh, no…that's okay, really," Ichigo managed all the while his fingers were twitching, wanting to brush those dark hairs away from his friend's eyes.

"I insist. If you're worried about getting sick, it's much more logical to seek the closer shelter, especially if it is as readily available. Come on," Uryu started off. _It's up to you now, Ichigo. If I push you any harder, I just know you'll push back. Please follow me… _Not that he had any sort of plan as to what to do once they got to his house but he figured that if he did, it would be even more suspicious.

_He's inviting me over to his apartment? Doesn't he live all by himself? Damnit, quit thinking like that! _Ichigo looked up into the dark sky._ It looks like it won't last too long. There's no harm in just staying until it lets up a little. _About the time Ichigo convinced himself that it was okay for him to 'take shelter' at Ishida's, he discovered that his feet were already moving and not in the direction of his house. At this realization, he gave a sigh of resignation and just continued to follow.

* * *

Once inside, Uryu immediately removed his shoes and socks before starting to unbutton his shirt. Ichigo followed his lead but he couldn't bring himself to remove even the outer layer of his soul reaper robes. Free of the majority of his wet clothing, the quincy scampered off to another room, returning a short time later with a stack of clothes.

_Did he just scamper? _Ichigo shivered both because of his wet robes and his discomfort at seeing his strangely attractive friend shirtless. Not just shirtless, but with goosebumps and hard nipples. Ichigo was torn out of this daze when Ishida finally spoke.

"Here. I don't think that any of my slacks would fit you, but these might," he motioned to a pair of pajama pants. "but I don't think I have a shirt…" he lied. _Please believe me…_

Ichigo gave a reluctant shrug. "Whatever," he began to slowly pull down the shoulders of his robes. As he did, he couldn't help noticing something odd. Ishida was licking his lips, something he usually only did while he was eating. He also couldn't help staring because of it, watching the smaller young man's dexterous tongue run ever so gently along slightly parted lips, leaving the thinnest trails of moisture.

"Kurosaki, why are you looking at me like that?" _That's right, shift the emphasis back onto him. God, playing hard to get is so much fun, why didn't I try this sooner?_ "You look…hungry. Have you had supper?" He began to slowly unbutton his pants, as they were still uncomfortably damp.

Ichigo blinked in disbelief. "You-You're going to change right here?"

Ishida couldn't suppress his blush but the slight chuckle that rose to his lips did not escape. _Busted._ "Oh, sorry," he scratched the back of his head nervously, "I'm so used to being here by myself, that I don't really think about where I get changed." He casually covered, it was mostly true anyway even if it wasn't the main reason he was willing to change in his living room this time. When his guest didn't say anything, he showed him to the bathroom before retreating to his bedroom to finish changing. _The fact that he stopped me like that isn't necessarily bad…I just need to be a little more careful, more subtle. _Once changed, he made his way to his kitchenette to find something for them to eat. After all, he didn't want his comment about the look Ichigo was giving him to be so obviously sexual. _I'll just take a few steps back and see what he does._

Ichigo exited the bathroom a few minutes later, after changing and taking a moment to calm his hormones, and followed the shuffling sounds until he found Ishida taking stock of his pantry and refrigerator. "I'm not hungry, really. It's okay," Ichigo laughed.

Ishida appeared displeased. "Are you sure?"

Ichigo nodded assuredly. He wasn't sure he could handle watching the quincy eat right now anyway.

"Wait, I know just the thing." He returned to the table moments later with a plate of cookies and two large glasses of milk.

Ichigo hesitated but gave in and grabbed one. "Wow, these are really good! Who made them?" he barely finished his question before shoving the rest into his mouth so he could grab another.

"I did. I'm glad you like them," Uryu laughed warmly. _Wow, he really, really likes them too…_

"No way. Really?" _Damnit, he so girly sometimes it hurts…but god, these are good!_

"Living alone has caused me to learn many skills I would otherwise lack."

"You and my sister should have a bake-off," the soul reaper joked greedily.

"Then you would get fat," Uryu teased back.

"If it's from this, I don't care!" Ichigo laughed.

Their conversation continued like that for some time. Uryu sighed inwardly. This was nice but not nearly as much fun as what he'd been doing before. Because of this, it didn't take long for the quincy to return to his usual tactics.

Ichigo wasn't sure if it was after the third or the fourth time that he had to watch Uryu carefully lick the stray drops of milk off his fingers after obviously enjoying his own baked goods too much that he finally decided to say something. "Ishida…why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?"

The dark-haired boy blinked in disbelief. _He's still hung up on that?_ "Kurosaki, you were the one who pointed out that I was being a jerk," he carefully reminded.

_That's when all this started,_ Ichigo realized. _Would I have found him attractive sooner if he'd always been this nice to me? _

"You've always been a good friend to me and I'm sorry it took me this long to appreciate that," Uryu confessed. He tried to look away, the stark honesty of his words causing a painful tingle in his throat as he spoke them, but this time it was he who was pinned by the intense stare of his comrade.

Ichigo barely suppressed the urge to go over to his host and catch him in a warm embrace. He always knew that Ishida was capable of such an honest relationship but that he'd been scared of being hurt. A brief consideration of his classmate's family life, or what little Ichigo knew of it, only seemed to reinforce that idea. The look of vulnerability in his deep, dark eyes didn't hurt either.

Uryu shifted, slightly uncomfortable with the meaning behind the intense stare he was the object of. _This is what he does when I let him take control of the situation? _

The soul reaper, eventually sensing his friend's discomfort, backed off. "You can make it up to me by baking more of these cookies," he gave a slightly mischievous grin.

Ishida breathed a sigh of relief. "I think I can manage that," he took a quick couple of swallows from his glass before licking his lips.

Ichigo felt the corner of his mouth twitch ever so slightly and wondered if it was something that his dark-haired friend could notice. Not that it mattered, now Uryu was smiling at him again and he could feel his stomach flip-flop.

* * *

Once they were finished, Uryu gathered up their dishes and started washing them in the sink. This put him with his back toward this friend. He made sure to stick his butt out just a little further than necessary as he reached beneath the sink to get the bottle of dish soap.

Ichigo swallowed hard at the sight of his friend's delicate hips, gently swaying back and forth as he washed. _Does he even have a clue how sexy he is? The way he moves…it makes me want to do…things to him._ What kinds of 'things' he had yet to decipher but he was fairly sure they weren't decent.

Uryu took a peek over his shoulder. "Kurosaki…you have that look again. Are you feeling okay?" he couldn't help sounding coy. He barely finished his question before he felt the taller young man behind him. He could see a mess of unruly orange hair out of the corner of his eye when Ichigo rested his forehead on the quincy's shoulder while wrapping his arms around his waist. "K-Kurosaki?" his breath caught in his throat at the sudden contact.

"Uryu…ever since you started being nice to me…I dunno. I just…you've been driving me crazy," Ichigo confessed. _Please don't hate me. Please don't hate me. Please don't hate me._ He started kissing and nuzzling his slender neck and shoulder to avoid actually speaking his mantra.

The smaller young man felt a single shiver shoot up his spine and he knew the other felt it too because it caused him them both to hesitate.

"You were already crazy when I found you," Ishida joked. _…but I know the feeling._

Ichigo growled into his neck. "I'm serious. It's like everything you do makes me what to touch you."

Uryu quirked an eyebrow. "Everything?" _Now that's flattery._

"I'm sorry. It didn't used to be this way. Maybe you should go back to treating me like shit." Ichigo proposed but didn't withdraw because the quincy had yet to push him away.

"Ichigo, what brought this on?"

That wasn't something the substitute soul reaper wanted to think about right now. "That…that damn pen," was all he could manage through his intense embarrassment.

"That nasty habit?" Uryu giggled, "I'm very sorry." He smiled, sorry was probably one of the very last things on the big list of things that he was at that particular moment. _This is perfect._ He turned within his guest's grasp so that their bodies could brush against one another before pushing him away.

"No, I'm sorry," he reluctantly withdrew, but only a matter of centimeters.

The quincy took a moment to look down, Ichigo's growing arousal was poorly hidden in the thin fabric of his pajama pants. This caused him to smirk knowingly as he looked back up into those chocolate eyes. _Now, do I push him into making the next move…or do I take some of the pressure off him and do it myself?_

"Uryu, what are you thinking about?" he'd noticed the mischievous look on his friend's face but didn't like how he had yet to react.

"This is all very sudden," the smaller teen adjusted his glasses as he spoke in an attempt to hide his inner glee.

"Damnit," Ichigo mumbled as he finally started to back off._ It was all just in my head. How could I let my imagination get to me like that? _He bit his lip as he looked down into his friend's eyes. _Wait, is he smiling?_ He blinked in disbelief.

Uryu laughed. "It was the pen? Really?" _Then I know exactly what to do with you, mister._

Ichigo's blush intensified. He hadn't prepared for a favorable reaction. He'd psyched himself out so much, just knowing, deep down, that he would be rejected…but he was a man of action. He couldn't just sit by while these intense feelings churned within him, at least not for very long.

Seeing that his guest had finally lost his words, he pulled the taller teen into a warm embrace complete with a tentative kiss. When the quincy's tongue darted out to play with Ichigo's lips, the soul reaper parted them in the slightest of moans. From there, the kiss deepened. He only instigated enough to get Ichigo to go on the offensive again. He liked the idea that the soul reaper thought he was the initiator of this encounter. _If I hadn't had to try to get his attention like this…like he seems to believe…that would be too perfect; I think my head really would explode. Pretending is almost good enough….especially if he keeps touching me like that._ He felt one of those strong hands on the small of his back, pressing him closer to the soul reaper's bare chest. Oh-so-carefully, he lead his guest to the single couch in his apartment. Then, he not-so-carefully pushed him into the fluffy cushions.

Ichigo landed with a soft thump and looked up with eyes full of wanting and anxious anticipation. He held his breath as Uryu crawled into his lap, straddling his thighs. "Uryu…" he barely whispered when the other teen pressed their chests together. Suddenly, he grew irritated by the fact that the quincy was still wearing his shirt. Luckily, it was only about half buttoned so it didn't take too much effort from his shaking hands to open it the rest of the way.

Uryu noticed the clumsy movements and just before Ichigo could reach his hands beneath his shirt, he laced their fingers together. Taking a deep breath, he pressed their foreheads together, they were both sweating already. "Ichigo…are you okay? You're shaking…" _and I've only just begun…_

Unable to pull his hands away, mostly because his body craved the intimacy of the contact, Ichigo simply leaned forward and pressed his lips against whatever they found. Fortunately, they found another pair of lips so it worked out rather well. He nibbled on the fair-skinned boy's lower lip, begging to be let back in.

He was more than happy to oblige. He even let go of the other boy's hands so that they could roam where they pleased. Immediately, they pushed his shirt off his shoulders, letting it land on the floor.

_Now we're a little more even._ Ichigo felt that to be true until one of Uryu's dexterous hands made its way into his pants. With hardly any sense of hesitation it grabbed erection and began messaging. _His hands are so…soft…and warm, just like his mouth…_ His thoughts were lost when their kiss deepened.

_His body is so honest; this is going to be fun._ He was just about to plot his next move when one of Ichigo's hands moved from his hip to his chest and began toying with his nipples. He gasped, momentarily breaking their kiss only to return with renewed fervor.

_He's acting like he wants this as bad as I do_. He tried to pull the young man in his lap closer and was disappointed when he met with resistance. He almost let slip a pathetic sort of whimper when the quincy started to pull away with a critical look on his face. _Oh god, what's the matter? Why are we stopping? Did I do something wrong?_

Uryu's features softened when he saw the panic cross the orange-haired boy's face. Carefully, he pulled his pants down and off the other boy's legs. While kneeling on the floor, he leaned over and started to tease the swollen head with the tip of his tongue. He felt the body beneath him shudder.

_Oh my god…is he really going to…? _"Uryu, why are you doing this?" Ichigo suddenly found himself asking.

"Don't you want me to?" the quincy didn't pull away, rather he let his lips brush against the tip as he spoke, his moist breath tickling the sensitive skin.

"I just don't…want you to do anything you don't want to do…" Ichigo tried to defend.

Ishida rolled his eyes. _Wow, he's a lot denser than I thought._ Not that it mattered anymore as he took as much as he could into his mouth. _He's also a lot bigger than I thought_. He smirked around the length, letting his teeth graze the underside.

Ichigo rolled his hips, unconsciously trying to get more of that teasing mouth. He didn't want to rush his new partner but he wasn't sure how much more he could take. _So hot…so wet…so-oh god, I need more!_ Without thinking, he brought one of his hands from his side and laced his fingers in Uryu's still damp hair. It silently urged him to move a little faster.

The dark-haired boy nearly gagged at the sudden, violent encouragement but quickly recovered. Had he been expecting it, it wouldn't have been so bad but it happened to startle him for a moment. Luckily, he recovered before Ichigo could grow concerned and try to stop him. He looked up at his guest through hooded lashes. _Like he could stop me now even if he wanted to,_ he mused_. Mmmmm…he looks really good like that, all naked and moaning in my living room. I could get used to this._

"Aaaah-ngh…ah-U-Uryu," the soul reaper used his grip in the other boy's hair to pull him away. "S…stop," his breath was ragged and his body screamed in frustration when he took the provider of such exquisite pleasure away.

_Oh god…here it comes. He's finally realized what's happening and he's going to leave. I pushed too hard, too fast. _"What's the matter?" he asked carefully.

Ichigo gritted his teeth, unaware that his hand still held Ishida's hair in a painfully tight grip. "I…I was going to…" he looked away.

"Then why did you stop me?" he winced as his hair was still being pulled.

"You actually want me to…" the orange-haired boy trailed off again.

"Finish a sentence? Yeah, that would be nice," he griped finally untangling those strong fingers from his hair.

"You want me to cum in your mouth?" Ichigo barely whispered.

_If he keeps saying sexy things like that, I'll be trying to make him cum elsewhere…_ Instead of a verbal response, he slowly licked his lips before going back to what he'd been doing.

Ichigo's eyes nearly bugged out of his head at the sight of Uryu's tongue flicking out over his slightly swollen lips just before attempting to devour his cock. After that, he knew he wouldn't last much longer and came with a throaty moan. And oh god did he cum. Uryu nearly choked on the amount that shot down his throat. He coughed and sputtered as he with drew, sitting back on his heals to catch his breath. They sat in near silence, giving each of them a few seconds to collect their thoughts.

_I can't believe he just let me do that…but now what?_ Uryu had been so caught up in the moment that he hadn't thought past that point, or even to that point, really.

Ichigo had a similar notion to 'now what?' running through his mind. _He did it again. I swear it was on purpose this time. It looked so deliberate when he did it…but at the same time, it looked like all the other times. Could it have been intentional the entire time? When he apologized earlier, he didn't sound very sorry…in fact he sounded quite pleased. _Suddenly, it hit him like a metric ton of bricks. Every moment from that morning over two weeks ago up to this one right now flashed through his memory. The idea that his quincy friend would be doing those things intentionally had crossed his mind, but more as a fantasy than an explanation of reality. _I should be so pissed at him right now…using me like that, the nerve…_ But after being so amazingly satisfied, he just couldn't bring himself to be angry. He just wanted answers and he had a pretty good idea how to get them.


	3. Chapter 3

After a few long moments of euphoric silence, Ichigo smiled down at his host, "You missed a spot," he brought his fingers up to Uryu's lips to wipe away a couple stray drops of white fluid but right before he got to them, the quincy's tongue darted back out to gather them himself. That sight alone was enough to make even his post-orgasmic lethargy leave him. Without a second thought, he pushed the shorter young man down onto the floor, pinning him there with his body.

Ishida couldn't suppress the sound of surprise he made when the back of his head met his plush carpet. He didn't have time to think before he felt the soul reaper kissing and nipping at his neck, slowly working down to his collar bones. Now it was his turn to whimper and moan under the touch of another. "Ah-Ichigo," was all he could manage before he felt a thumb begin to make circles over one of his nipples but when the other hand went for his pants, he hesitated. "You don't…have to do that…" he offered.

Ichigo pulled away and eyed the young man beneath him suspiciously. "Don't you want me to?"

"It's not that. It's just , if you don't want to…I'd understand." _Oh god, he was like two seconds from touching my cock and I have to go and get all sentimental…what the hell is the matter with me?_ He could feel his heart nearly jumping out of his chest as he waited for a response.

"Didn't we just have this conversation?" Ichigo pointed out playfully, now using both of his hands to remove the quincy's pants.

Ishida blinked in disbelief. _I suppose._ "What's your point?"

"My point is, if I didn't want to do this crazy shit with you, I would have left by now." Ichigo smirked down at his friend, "You're not wearing underwear…" he accused playfully. "I find it hard to believe you'd be that lazy, or is this just another one of your nasty little habits?"

His breath caught in his throat at the accusations. _What am I supposed to say to that? I didn't think we'd get this far? Sorry for trying to be comfortable while attempting to seduce you? _His mind raced.

The soul reaper watched the guilt play on his friend's face. Resting a strong hand on his inner thigh, he leaned a little closer, "I'd like to know…how long have you been messing with my head?"

"I wasn't trying to mess with your head," he half-lied. "I just…needed a safe way to see if you felt the same way that I did. You gave me an opportunity when you let me start treating you like a person instead of just a soul reaper." Uryu was just about to crawl away and die when the hand in his lap continued its search for his hardening flesh. He gasped at the contact. The soul reaper's hands were calloused and his touches weren't exactly gentle.

"I thought I was going crazy because of you!" his tone remained playful while his hand got just that much rougher.

"If it's any consolation…" Uryu was doing everything he could not to lift his hips up off the ground to force more of that harshly teasing hand, "you've been driving me crazy for some time now."

Ichigo paused. "Is that really true?" He waited with baited breath for an answer.

The intensity of his crush's stare was enough to kill all of his words. He had nothing left to do but bite his lip and nod.

"Then why didn't you just say something?"

Uryu's expression was nothing if not incredulous. "Think about how you would have reacted if I'd just told you how I felt. I just wanted to get closer to you but you responded so well to me that I just couldn't help myself." _When did he figure me out? Did he know the entire time and I was really the one getting played? No, he's too honest for that. He must have just figured it out. _

Ichigo obviously didn't think that was true. He thought that if a friend of his came to him with something that important, he would not push them away.

"You don't believe me…" Uryu observed. _But you keep touching my cock…_ "How would you feel if I came up to you one day and, out of the blue, told you that every time you smile at me, I think my head is going to explode!?"

That caused the soul reaper to pause. "You're more eloquent than that. You could have come up with something better." _Before, if he had said that to me exactly, I would have freaked. Now…I kinda like the idea. _He made sure to smile.

"I thought that anything short of that might lead to misinterpretation. Up until ten minutes ago you were still in denial about whether or not I was flirting with you in the first place." _You've always appreciated the truth before. I hope this is no different._

Ichigo gave a guilty smile. _Okay, he has me there. _Then, he began to lower his lips to the lap where his hand had been hard at work. "But did you have to be such a cock tease about it?" He finally took the throbbing head into his mouth and swirled his tongue around.

Ishida gasped at the feeling. "So are you mad at me or not?" _If you're mad and you're touching me like that I'm going to kill you…afterwards._

The taller boy laughed. "I haven't decided yet…but either way, you're still in trouble." His smile turned into a full fledged grin and at that moment he knew that the quincy's claims of its effect were in fact, true.

_What's that supposed to mean?_ was the only thought he could process before the soul reaper began to draw even more of him into his mouth. _It feels like he's tasting every inch of me. _He'd managed to keep his arousal in check for the majority of their encounter. It wasn't until he heard Ichigo cum for him that he was more than semi-erect. Not because he wasn't aroused, but because he had a lot of practice suppressing its physical manifest, especially while in the presence its cause. This was different. Actually having the object of his desire start to molest him in return was a different story all together. Now he was harder than he'd probably ever been before and the young man between his legs had only just begun.

It didn't take very long before the quincy was panting for breath. Shortly after that development, Ichigo withdrew but continued to massage the length with his hand. "You had me convinced that all those little things you were doing were just nervous habits or stupid quirks. It was all intentional, wasn't it?"

Uryu gave him a desperate look. A situation very similar to this had been a fantasy of his…_but that didn't include being given the third degree about my intentions. Does he really want me to spell it out for him right now…like this?_ "I-I don't know what you're talking about…" he lied just to postpone his explanation. He was willing to explain himself, just not like this.

_I need to know how much of this was a set up but if he keeps looking at me like that…I don't know how much longer I can hold out on him. _"I think you do. Like that whole licking your lips thing. You look right at me every time you do it…or that stupid pen of yours. No one should do those kinds of things to a writing utensil!" Ichigo accused, his tone was still playful and his were hands still rough.

_He has such a way with words,_ Ishida sarcastically thought to himself. _He still doesn't sound entirely sure…but he's confident enough to continue from that premise…_ "It sounds to me like you have a dirty mind," Uryu countered.

"If you keep lying to me…I will actually be mad at you." He'd already decided that he didn't want to be mad at the archer. _Sure, he's really weird, but he's kinda cute, right? He did say all those sweet things to me…and there was that thing he did with his tongue…but if he's going to be that way about it, I'm gunna kick his ass._ "Was it easy?" he asked in all seriousness.

"What kind of a question is that?"

"'Cause it didn't look like you were tryin'," Ichigo continued bitterly but his hand had all but stopped.

"Getting your attention was easy…keeping it, well, that's a whole other story." _That's as close to the truth as I can articulate right now. _Ichigo seemed to like that answer because his hand resumed its activities. He moaned in response and didn't try to stifle it, hoping the sound of his pleasure would encourage the orange-haired young man. It worked and the next sound he let out was one of not only pleasure but also surprise as Ichigo was being much rougher than before. "Ah-Ichigo…please…" _Oh god, I've started begging already…this isn't good._

_Please?_ The plea echoed in the soul reaper's mind, pushing any and all other thoughts out of his head. He had a whole series of questions that he'd wanted to ask, like why him? or why now? Now, all of those were gone. Without another word, he dipped his head back down and started licking and kissing the quincy's aching member. His motions were apologetic, attempting to make up for his harsh treatment moments before.

Uryu whimpered and finally rolled his hips. _Now he's going to be all tender and gentle? What's the matter with him? This would have been great about five minutes ago…doesn't he realize that at this point, this sort of behavior is just torture? _He felt Ichigo's tongue dance up and down the length of his shaft. "Aaaah…mmmm…." _But I just can't argue with that…_

_That look on his face…there's no way that can be a lie…he looks too beautiful for it to be a lie._ Ichigo found himself distracted enough to actually stop what he was doing to stare.

Uryu's breath was ragged and he thought he felt his heart stop when that warm mouth pulled away once again. "You-you have that look again."

"What look is that?"

"The one where you look like you're going to eat me alive," he answered simply but with an unmistakable edge. _And if that's what you're going to do, just do it already…_ He wanted anything to kill the anticipation.

The heat and desperation in the quincy's voice brought him back to reality enough to continue sucking. _It doesn't taste as bad as I thought and he actually smells kinda nice, even down here…maybe him being a pretty boy isn't so bad._ He wasn't exactly sure what he was doing, but that never stopped him before. He just tried every little thing that he could think of in order to gauge the other's reaction, even reaching up to play with his nipples. It seemed to be working, if the cries of pleasure were any indication.

When Uryu looked down at the object of his affection, who now appeared comfortable nestled between his legs like that, he thought his glasses were going to steam over. The soul reaper was lying on his stomach, a rather casual pose considering the circumstances, with his arms wrapped around Ishida's thighs and his head bobbing faster and faster, in his lap. He couldn't take it all at first, and the sight of him trying so hard almost made the quincy cum but it wasn't until Ichigo took the whole thing into his mouth and, once his lips were wrapped around the base, he darted his tongue out to tease his balls ever so lightly that he lost himself.

When the fair-skinned boy's body began to shudder, Ichigo instinctively pulled away to see what was wrong. Had he done this even once before he would have realized sooner what that meant and stayed put just a few seconds longer. His regret was quickly replaced by awe as he was privileged to watch the quincy cum hard for him, making quite a mess of himself. To make up for his abandonment, he leaned back down and lapped up the cum that ran down his softening member.

Ichigo allowed his partner to enjoy his afterglow a little before speaking again. "Uryu…" He felt the smaller young man's body tense at the sound of his name. He wasn't sure what to make of that. "…answer a few questions for me."

_It's so hard to deny him when he says my name like that_ "Do we have to have this conversation right now?" The quincy just wanted some time to rest and think things over.

"Yeah, I think we do. Why did you invite me over here?" he demanded.

Ishida tried to pull away but the strong arms wrapped around his legs wouldn't allow for that. "I don't have to sit here and get interrogated!" He began to squirm when he wasn't immediately released.

"I'll make it worth your while…"

Uryu hesitated and eyed the soul reaper suspiciously as he sat up but didn't say a word.

Ichigo smiled, knowing what sort of effect it would have on his friend, "If I like your answers, I'll keep doing this…" he lapped at the quincy's half-flaccid cock.

"And if you don't?" the dark-haired boy shot back defensively.

"If you lie to me…I'll be very mean to you. If I don't like what you have to say, I just won't do anything. Why did you invite me over?"

"What do you want me to say?…that I tried to get you here with the sole purpose of getting in your pants? I just wanted your company…it's true that I was flirting with you but I never expected you to react the way that you did." With the oral encouragement that Ichigo provided, telling the truth got easier as he continued to talk.

"What did you expect?" _I didn't know there were expectations…_

"I don't know…I just know that I didn't expect you to jump me like that. I thought you'd flirt back or say something first. I probably should have known better."

"Is that what you would have preferred?"

"No…I rather like what just happened…" He laughed a little. "Actually…I thought you wouldn't notice or if you did, you wouldn't say anything." He felt his hips jerk at the feeling of the soul reaper tonguing his slit.

"Did you get what you wanted?"

"Yeah…" he barely and breathlessly replied.

"And what was that?"

When he hesitated, Ichigo pulled away. He whimpered at the loss of contact.

"Making sexy sounds like that isn't going to get you out of answering me," Ichigo half-teased as he brought his teeth down on his friend's throbbing head.

"I-I already told you. I wanted your company…anything more than that was icing on the cake." He gave a sigh of relief when the teeth backed off for the tongue to apologize. _That bastard was really going to bite me…_

"So…tell me…all of the things you did to make me crazy," Ichigo prompted.

The quincy hesitated again and again found those angry teeth dragging harshly along his overly sensitive flesh. In spite of the pain, he shook, his head 'no'.

"Come on, after you said all that stuff earlier? How is this any different?"

"I'm not going to tell you," Uryu resolutely replied.

This time Ichigo actually bit him.

Ishida cried out, mostly in pain. _Damn it! It even feels good when he hurts me._

"I think at this point, I have a right to know."

"You're probably right…but I'm not going to tell you."

"You just don't want to tell me so that you can keep playing your mind games with me," Ichigo glared upward, something that hurt Ishida more than any physical torture could.

"I don't want you to know how much I had to try…" the quincy managed.

The confession caused Ichigo to pause, but only for a moment. He was being stared at too intensely to stay still for long before rewarding the honesty of his new partner with a few more long licks. "Let's try this another way then. I'll tell you things that you do that drive me crazy and you tell me if you do it on purpose or not."

Uryu weakly nodded in agreement, unable to argue with a sweet mouth that close to his cock as it ever so slowly re-hardened under the loving as well as angry attention.

"We'll start with a couple of easy ones. The pen?"

The fairer boy rolled his eyes. "I found out about that accidentally but I kept doing it on purpose."

"Licking your lips."

"Totally intentional."

"I knew that…it's what gave you away. I just wanted to hear you say it. How 'bout when you stretch and you stick your ass out about half a kilometer?"

Ishida blushed, "Yeah…but only after I saw you staring at me in gym." Those first three answers earned him even more lovely attention and after the last lick, Ichigo took a moment to gently suck on the head of Uryu's member. It was still mostly soft as he used his tongue to press it against the roof of his mouth.

When the quincy began to squirm, he backed off. "How about that look that you give me some times?" he asked while toying with some of the other boy's dark pubic hair.

"Look?" _I've given you lots of looks. _

"You know, the one where your eyes are half closed and it feels like you're looking right into my brain," Ichigo sounded irritated at having to explain further.

Uryu cocked a brow, "I have no idea what you're talking about…but sure, I'll take credit for that," he offered. It seemed to be the right answer or, at least, an acceptable one as the fingers trailing through his coarse hair began to brush and nudge his testicles.

"And when you stand closer to me than you really need to?"

He nodded.

"The way you were fighting earlier…"

"I wouldn't change my fighting style for you…but I probably added a little more flair than usual…"

Ichigo laughed at the understatement. "You shouldn't do that…you're too distracting. How about…trying to strip in front of me earlier?"

_Ugh, is he going to as me about every little thing I did for the last two weeks?_ "That was sort of a test. I wanted to see what you would do."

_A test?_ "Did I pass?"

"It wasn't exactly pass or fail…" Uryu tried to answer. Though he would have liked to see the soul reaper change, he'd already decided that his bout of modesty was probably a good thing in that situation.

Ichigo did not approve of that answer so he began to roughly nibble the head that he'd been lovingly kissing on.

_This is outrageous! I have to put a stop to this. _The quincy finally tried to push the young man between his legs away. When that didn't work, he laced his fingers in that mess of orange hair and at least tried to pull his head away. _I never thought I'd be trying to keep his mouth off my cock_.

Ichigo growled protectively and held on tight. _I'm not done with you yet, you sneaky bastard. I'm not letting you get away._ After a few good quick nips, he did allow himself to be pulled away just enough to speak. "Pass or fail, Uryu."

_He keeps saying my name in that sexy voice…_ "Pass! Damn it, Ichigo, what the hell is the matter with you?" he demanded.

Ichigo smiled, "What about when you kissed me?"

"What about it?" Uryu blinked down at his friend. _I thought kissing was pretty self-explanatory._

"Was that part of your evil plan too?" he teased. Before he received a response, he felt his hair being pulled again but this time it wasn't away. He was being pulled upward, toward his friend's face.

"Ichigo, I don't have an evil plan. I kissed you…because I wanted to…and because it looked like you were going to but something stopped you." He loosened in his grip on the soul reaper's hair once he as about half way up his body. He still felt very vulnerable this way but at least he knew he wasn't going to be bitten any time soon.

Without any warning, the orange-haired young man continued upward and didn't stop until their lips met again. He watched those dark eyes grow impossibly wide before softening. As they did, the entire body beneath him yielded and he was able to push the smaller young man onto his back once again. "Why'd you suck my cock?" he asked in a heated breath between kisses.

"What's that supposed to mean?" was all Ishida could managed while his mind was screaming, _Because I wanted to watch you cum for me, you idiot._

Ichigo moved from the quincy's nearly trembling lips to taste his neck and shoulders. "I wanna know why you did that and not anything else."

"Because…I knew that's what you wanted," he admitted.

"You knew?" Ichigo sounded angered by that.

"You practically told me to…" _…practically begged me to is more like it._

He still didn't like that answer and stopped his affections to momentarily glare upward.

"Most people would be happy to have a lover who could read them so well," Ishida sniped.

"So we're lovers now?" Ichigo pinned his partner with an intense stare as well as the majority of his body weight.

The quincy felt ambushed. "I'm pretty sure we were earlier…and it still feels like we are now…"

"And after now?" Ichigo asked with anticipation overtaking his every feature.

"After now…I leave up to you."

"Well, what do you want?"

"I think I've made it pretty clear what I want." Uryu was torn between the urge to crawl away the urge to cling to the body above him, leaving him momentarily paralyzed.

Slowly, a warm smile grew on Ichigo's face, "Does this mean you're my boyfriend?"

Uryu gave a soft laugh. "If that's what you want…"

Ichigo's reply was to lean down and give his new boyfriend a gentle kiss. "Uryu…" he asked as he rolled onto the floor next to the other boy. The silence that followed prompted him to continue. "you sure move fast…I think my head's still spinning."

_You think your head is spinning? _"Too much for ya? …I just didn't want to tease you."

"You didn't want to tease me? The last two weeks have been nothing but you teasing me!" Ichigo playfully complained.

"I know…that's why."

"Oh, so it's not that you didn't want to tease me it's that you thought better of it for fear I'd get fed up with it and ditch your ass," he retorted, with the slightest bit of irritation in his voice even though he was still smiling.

"Is that so bad?"

Ichigo actually took a moment to think it over. "I suppose that now that I know what you're doing, it wouldn't be so bad. Are you going to keep flirting with me?"  
"Are you going to jump me again if I do?" he rolled onto his side to face his friend.

"It's a definite possibility," the soul reaper replied in a warning voice.

"Then yes."

"Good…because if it was just this once, then you really would be a tease."

"You keep calling me that…but you're much worse," Uryu tried to glare but he'd enjoyed himself too much to be very effective.

"Hey, I got you off pretty quick. I was gunna try to make it last a little longer but you looked all impatient."

_Of course I looked impatient, you were interrogating me._ "That was nice of you but you didn't stop there…" He wasn't sure what to say next which was okay because it appeared that he'd gotten his point across as Ichigo looked back down at Uryu's returned erection.

"Would you like me to-" he had more to his offer but he was cut off.

He placed a finger on the orange-haired boy's lips, "No, I'd say you've done quite enough." He reached for his pants.

"But you're-" _still hard._

"Ichigo, this isn't the first time you've left me like this. All those things you said I did that drove you crazy…you do the same thing to me…I'm just used to it." His voice was soft as he pulled up his slacks. He didn't worry about wiping himself off because Ichigo'd done a fine job of that already.

The soul reaper couldn't help the pang of guilt at that remark. _I wonder how long he's felt this way…He'll just get mad if I ask him about it now. I'll have to bug him about it some other time. He's given me enough to go on for now. I shouldn't push him any more. …but he's getting dressed again and I can't leave him like that even if he says it's okay. He wouldn't ask for more even if he really wanted it…_ The whispered plea 'please' echoed in his mind again_ …unless he was really desperate. _

Uryu had barely gotten his slacks pulled back up to his hips when he felt Ichigo's hand push inside, roughly grabbing his hard flesh.

"Ah-Ichigo…" the quincy gasped.

_That's hardly discouraging._ He pulled his new boyfriend close once again. "I'm not going to let you leave me like this ever again," he growled protectively into the other young man's ear and was pleased when all the quincy could manage for a reply was a heated sigh and the slightest of shivers.

Uryu couldn't fight the urge any longer and finally clung to the larger young man once again leaning over him, burying his face in his neck. _I know he's never done this before but damn…he has incredible instincts. _"Ichigo, if you have to do this…please don't bite me again," he nearly whined when he felt the soul reaper's teeth graze his shoulder.

"Oh? I thought you liked it," he replied innocently but switched to soft kisses instead.

_Was it that obvious?_ "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"You kept making such sexy faces every time I did it…I couldn't help myself, really," Ichigo teased in a confessional tone.

_Why do I love it so much when he talks to me like that?_ "Just…no more for tonight, okay?" he weakly bargained. He didn't want to give away the intensity with which he enjoyed the rambunctious soul reaper's rougher affections but he also didn't want to give the impression that it wasn't something he enjoyed.

Ichigo liked that answer and continued downward to the quincy's nipples. Even the smallest touches elicited the most entrancing sighs and moans. _If he sounded like this all the time, I really wouldn't be able to keep my hands off him,_ Ichigo mused to himself as he removed his hand from the front of his slacks only to return a short moment later with both going down the back so he could grab and kneed the smaller teen's ass and grind their bodies together.

Uryu gave a strangled sort of gasp at the feeling of his nipples being gently suckled and teased.

"Do you like that, Uryu?" Ichigo asked knowingly while moving from one to the other.

The quincy tossed his head back and forth, "Don't ask me things like that!"

Ichigo glared up at him with pure impudence. "I can't ask you any questions, you won't let me bite you…you're getting terribly picky," he teasingly complained, "before you let me do whatever I wanted."

_I'll still let you do whatever you want…even if you ignore every word I say._ "There are better things for your mouth to be doing than biting me and asking stupid questions!"

Ichigo couldn't help smirking. The quincy might just as well have said, 'Suck my cock now, damnit!" though he knew those specific words would probably never immerge from those perfect lips. "There you go rushing me again," he continued to tease. "I would have thought you'd be one that appreciated a little foreplay."

_I do but… _"I thought you'd want to get to the chase," Uryu admitted. He felt overwhelmed by the other boy's responses to him and that was making him hesitant.

"Maybe you should stop thinking for a while then. I said earlier that everything you do makes me want to touch you and now that I know you were doing all those things on purpose, I'm not going to stop until we're both satisfied." The quincy was about to argue but he was cut off, "No, you're not satisfied, don't try to tell me that you are or I will bite you again."

Uryu bit his lip and nodded. He'd briefly considered talking back again just so that he could be punished. _…but there will be time for things like that later. _

"There you go making those cute faces again," Ichigo cooed into the fair young man's chest.

"Ichi..go…" his breath caught when the soul reaper continued even lower and began to swirl his tongue in his partner's navel. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried not to squirm too much.

_I love it when he says my name like that._ He continued making love to Uryu's bellybutton with his tongue until those slim hips began to grind against him.

_Agh! I can't take it any more. If he doesn't do something soon…I might try to rape him._ He tried to convey his urgency by grabbing Ichigo's still exposed member, which had itself begun to re-harden as their situation became heated once again. He felt Ichigo's hips jerk rather violently.

_He's touching me again…_ Ichigo pulled away from the quincy's stomach to lunge back upward for another kiss. He liked kissing Uryu much more than he'd anticipated, even in his strange fantasies. He wished that they'd taken their time a little more. He wanted time to just sit and make out with the shorter teen, slowly exploring each others bodies, feelings, and reactions. It was sentimental, he knew that, but it would be a lot of fun nonetheless. At that thought, he broke their kiss to stare into those deep, dark eyes. They usually held so much mystery but now there was just longing and appreciation, a look he could not deny.

"Ichigo…" Uryu pulled him out of his thoughts, "what's the matter?"

"Next time…we're gunna take it slower, okay?" he bargained breathlessly.

Uryu smiled. _He's already planning next time. _"But this time?" he prompted. He had a fairly good idea what was coming next.

"This time…" the soul reaper trailed off.

"You want it all…don't you?" Uryu asked, once again he sounded rather coy.


	4. Chapter 4

Ichigo's heart skipped a beat at the very notion as well as the tone the other used. He was speechless. Never, ever, in his wildest dreams did he conceive this sort of situation was even possible. His body wanted it so badly but his mind and his heart were less decisive. There was still a rather larger potion of him that said this wasn't right, that it was too much all at once. He'd been able to ignore it until now and the implications of such an action were something he had yet to process.

Uryu, on the other hand, seemed to have much less of a problem with the idea. It wasn't that he didn't care if they had actual sex but he was already more than pleased with their encounter. If they stopped right where they were, he certainly wouldn't have been disappointed. For a few agonizing moments, however, he watched the apprehension play on the other teen's tanned features. _He was so sure of himself before…and now he freezes?_ "Here…" Uryu rolled them over so that he was on top _I've let you be in control long enough_, "I'll make this easy for you. Stay right here," he ordered as he scampered off to the bathroom.

_Did he just scamper again? …and his pants are still hanging off…his ass is practically hanging out. _ The sight of the shorter teen's nearly bare ass nearly made his brain short circuit. It wasn't until he returned a few moments later that he noticed the only thing holding those slacks up was Uryu's erection. He was so distracted by this fact that he didn't notice why he'd retreated in the first place. "Why did you leave?" he asked, almost pitifully.

Ishida didn't say anything as he slid his pants back off and returned to his place above Ichigo, straddling his lower abdomen He gave the slightest smirk as he took the small plastic bottle, which he'd apparently retrieved, and poured some of its contents onto his palm. Without hesitation, he reached back and began to rub it onto Ichigo's, now throbbing, length.

He gasped as much at the cool liquid as he did the feeling of being touched again. Once it was fully coated and he was starting to roll his hips, the hand went away. Ichigo looked down his body at his partner, only then realizing that he'd thrown his head back in pleasure. He didn't need any experience to know that Uryu was rubbing the remainder of the lubricant on his backside. _I wish I could see…_ he thought more out of curiosity than because he knew it would be arousing. _It looks like he knows what he's doing…_ "Have…have you done this before?" he asked, attempting to hide the suspicion and slight disgust.

In spite of Ichigo's best efforts to keep his tone polite, Uryu still heard the unfavorable timbre. _He wants to be my first? That's kind of sweet. He's a lot more sentimental than I gave him credit for. _"Does that matter?" he was slowly positioning himself as he spoke.

_Does it matter? _The possessive part of Ichigo's personality told him that yes, it did matter, at least a little bit because he liked the idea of exclusivity, of having the quincy all to himself. That sounded rather selfish when he thought it over, and tried to push it out of his mind. The more realistic part of him said that it didn't really matter, that it shouldn't have any bearing on his feelings. Then why did it? Was it because he was under the impression that the dark-haired young man was a virgin as well? On the rare occasion he'd considered these sort of things, he thought that it might be better for his first time if he did it with someone who knew what they were doing so how was this different? Then he realized something that made him uneasy…_Am I intimidated by him if he has more experience than me?_ Ichigo swallowed hard. That was it. _That's a stupid reason…I guess it doesn't matter._

_What the hell is the matter with him, spacing out at a time like this?! _"Ichigo!" Uryu nearly had to slap the orange-haired teen to get a reply.

"No…no, it doesn't matter," was all he could manage as the fair-skinned teen began to slide his slick cock between his cheeks, rubbing it against his puckered entrance.

The boy on top shivered slightly at the feeling of his friend's, no, his boyfriend's hot length sliding back and forth beneath him, tickling his asshole with every pass. _Damn, this is so hot…I could almost get off like this. _"Ichigo," he raised himself up and positioned accordingly, "in or out?"  
He didn't hear the question. He was too captivated by the sight, sound, and feeling of the other young man. His body shined with a thin coat of sweat which made his normally perfect hair stick to his face. This time he didn't hesitate to reach up and brush a few strands away from his eyes. His whole body carried a deep pink flush, except for his cock, which was a much deeper red, almost purple by now. He was panting and nearly shaking with anticipation.

"Stop daydreaming!" Uryu finally complained. _Stop making me wait!_

"I'm sorry, it's just…you look so beautiful right now…I can't help just staring at you…"

The compliment caused the quincy to pause. He almost climbed off and started snuggling his new boyfriend…almost. That is, until Ichigo spoke again.

"If we do it like this…isn't it going to hurt you?"

Ishida rolled his eyes before a slight smirk appeared. The first thought he had was, _Hello, I'm gay! I've sort of prepared for this possibility. It's not like I haven't messed around down there already. If I hadn't, I probably wouldn't want you to fuck me so badly._ "It'll only hurt…if you go really fast right at first. Once I get used to you a little bit, it won't be so bad," he replied offhandedly.

"Won't be so bad?" the soul reaper didn't really like the wording.

"I'm sorry, that was rude," he applied a little more pressure by sitting down just a few centimeters, nearly pushing the head inside. "What I meant to say was…," he took an agonizing moment to adjust his glasses. "Once I get used to how big you are, try not to hold back too much. Even though this is, actually, my first time, I'm not some fragile thing that you can break. So, I'll ask you one more time; in…..or…..out?"

Ichigo, unable to form an intelligible verbal response, grabbed Uryu's hips and threw his hips upward. Uryu, however, was prepared for this and pulled away just enough to avoid the violent intrusion. He grabbed Ichigo's wrists and pinned them on either side of his head. Ichigo screamed in frustration.

"I said you need to take it slow at first," he reminded through ragged breath.

Ichigo gave him a petrified look as he realized what he'd just tried to do.

"It's alright," Uryu assured, "just let me lead, okay? _If I didn't know how much that would have hurt, I wouldn't have stopped him…the look on his face was so…I almost wish I hadn't stopped him. _

"Yeah…okay," he tried to catch his breath, to focus his vision but before he could, Ishida began to slide slowly down his shaft, stopping every few seconds to adjust before pushing further. This continued for what seemed like forever until he reached the base. He could feel the muscles inside the shorter teen tensing and relaxing around him. _Oh god, so hot…so tight…please move soon…_

_Shit, that stings! Oh, but it's so hot…and just look at him, he can barely contain himself. _He allowed himself a moment to try to relax all his muscles, knowing that would be the key to actually enjoying this. Once he could breath semi-normally, he removed his hands from Ichigo's wrists, putting them on his chest so that he could get the leverage he needed to move upward. He felt the soul reaper tremble slightly at the feeling of being released from the tight prison of his body.

Ichigo moved his hands back to Uryu's hips, this time with much more care. This time, he simply assisted the quincy with his movements, instead of trying to force them. It felt so good to be working together like that, they quickly forgot his error. Ichigo had never been one to follow someone else's lead. He was much better at doing things his own way. He didn't necessarily want to be in charge, as it wasn't often that he was in charge of the situations he found himself in, but he wasn't exactly the best follower ever either. This was different somehow.

Not that any of that mattered for very long because Uryu was picking up the pace. Even though he was still torn between pleasure and pain, he needed more of that delicious friction and he knew his partner did too.

After either the third or the fourth time he felt Uryu's erection brush against his stomach but before he needed to be prompted, Ichigo reached up to start stroking it. He was rewarded with a pleased hiss and the quincy falling back down on his member a little faster than planned. They both cried out in sudden pleasure.

When Uryu increased his speed again, Ichigo used his grip to slow him back down.

"Ichigo, I'm okay, you don't have to-ah," he couldn't finish his sentence as he was impaled once again.

"I don't have to…but what if I want to?" He withdrew once again.

_He's wanted to go slow from the very start. I shouldn't be surprised to hear that hasn't changed. _"But why?" he nearly whined.

"Because if we go much faster than this…it'll all be over way too soon," he warned regretfully.

This time the quincy did whine, but only just a little, as he removed the soul reaper's hand from his length. "If that's the case, then you should stop touching me there, it has too much of an effect on me."

The implications of that suggestion made Ichigo sit up so that they were wrapped in each other's arms and legs and the dark-haired teen was in his lap. "My whole body tingles when you say things like that," he wrapped one arm around the thinner boy's waist and cradled his head in the other while speaking into his neck.

Uryu felt his erection press and brush against the larger boy's stomach. It was enough to continue providing him pleasure but not enough to actually make him cum. He was pretty sure that side effect of their positional change wasn't intentional, but it was brilliant nonetheless. It had one more unintended side effect, the angle change meant Ichigo had a better shot at hitting his prostate, or at least brushing against it, with much greater frequency now. The first time it was hit dead-on, he gasped and threw his head back.

The sudden intense reaction caused Ichigo to pause.

"No, Ichigo, don't stop," he desperately shook his head from side to side.

Immediately, he resumed, moving a little harder and a little faster than before. It didn't take long before it hit it again. This time Uryu's face wasn't buried in his shoulder so he got to see the dazed look that overtook the quincy's features as well as hear the raspy moan when it happened again. "You like that?" it was his turn to sound coy.

Uryu didn't mind playing along, "Yes, Ichigo, just like that…but harder, please…." the plea rolled off his lips a second time that evening and his quincy pride hardly noticed. All he cared about was the blinding pleasure and never wanting it to be over even though he knew that the better it got, the closer to the end was.

_Please… _ Once again, that single word seemed to be all that Ichigo heard as he brought his boyfriend in for a kiss before clinging to his smaller, fairer form and thrusting into him with complete abandon.

A few all-too-short minutes later, Uryu came between them, his choked out cry echoing through the small apartment. His muscle spasms pulled Ichigo over the edge as well and he came with a loud groan. They sat tangled together like that on the floor for what seemed like hours but it was only a matter of minutes before Uryu tried to wiggle away. Ichigo, of course, held him tight.

"Let me go," he whined.

"No," the soul reaper pouted and held even tighter.

"But I'm all sticky and slimy…let me wash up, I'll be right back," he tried to bargain.

"This was your idea," Ichigo reminded, toppling them over so that they could cuddle more effectively.

He didn't have the will or the energy to fight him further. Instead he scooted closer and allowed himself to be enveloped in the larger teen's unyielding embrace.

"Uryu, that was amazing…thank you," Ichigo planted soft kisses on his boyfriend's neck and jaw.

"Does this mean you're not mad at me?" Uryu asked dryly.

Ichigo laughed a little, "You knew I was never really mad."

"You bit me pretty hard for not being mad," he griped, but only half-heartedly.

The orange-haired young man gave an evil smirk, "You liked it."

Uryu glared, but it too lacked conviction.

"Don't be like that. It seems like you know every little thing that turns me on. I deserve to know at least one or two of yours." _And now that I know your tricks, the playing field just got a whole lot leveler. _

Uryu shrugged, finally giving up that fight as well. He was tired and the post-coital soreness wasn't helping. "I'm sorry if you feel like I was tricking you somehow…"

"Don't worry about it. Everything worked out, right?"

"You're very nonchalant about this," Uryu noted suspiciously.

"And you're not?"

"I'm just…surprised, that's all, pleasantly surprised."

"I'm a little surprised too," he added with a mischievous grin.

"By what?" Uryu couldn't help asking suspiciously.

"You're a lot…kinkier than I thought."

"What is that supposed to mean?" _Why all the nerve! _He renewed his struggle for freedom.

"It means that might have been your first time…but you knew what you were doing. You knew exactly what to do."

_At least one of us did. _"Ichigo," he adjusted his glasses as he spoke, "it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what we were aiming for there."

"Okay how about the fact that you're only fighting to get away from me right now so that I have to hold you tighter," he pointed out.

Uryu sagged in his grasp. _Damn it, Ichigo…_ "It's not as much fun if you point it out like that."

"But do you see what I mean?"

Uryu gave a guilty smile and nodded just barely. "Now, please, let me wash up." _You've made a lovely mess of me but I need to clean up._

"Fine," the soul reaper slackened his hold but didn't completely let go so that Uryu had to fight him just a little bit to get away.

"You're a lot more sentimental than I thought you would be," Uryu admitted as he retreated to his bathroom, which was just off his living room.

"What?" Ichigo gave an incredulous laugh.

"I was just thinking, my being kinky makes up for you being so sentimental."

"You think I'm sentimental?" _I guess you've called me worse things._

"No, I know that you are sentimental. But it's very sweet, in fact, you might even add it to the list of my turn-ons that you seem to be making."

"I'll have to remember that. So, Uryu," his tone suddenly changed, "are we going to tell people about us?"

"You're asking me?" _I figured you'd already have a strong opinion about that._

"Well yeah, I'm not just going to decide without asking you."

"Ugh, Ichigo…I've gotten the impression that most of our classmates know that I'm gay. Surprisingly, I've received very little attention because of it. You, however, give a much different impression. This wouldn't be as much of a transition for me as it would for you."

"Well, I don't really want it to be a big secret or anything. That makes it seem like we think we're wrong and…" he trailed off.

"And what?" he emerged with a damp towel for Ichigo to wipe off with.

"And…and I don't think there's anything wrong with us." He blushed deeply at his own honesty before diverting his gaze to the task at hand.

Uryu laughed. "Ichigo, there is, in fact, quite a lot wrong with both of us." _But that just makes it more perfect_. "But we can't just go around announcing it to everyone. That would be weird. Why don't we just let it be? We'll do whatever we want and if they figure it out, good for them."

"Does that mean I can touch you and kiss you in public?" Ichigo grinned hopefully.

"I'm not the biggest fan of public displays of affection," Uryu tried to downplay his disgust for couples that couldn't keep their hands off one another when in public.

"But you flirted shamelessly with me everyday at school…" he reminded almost bitterly.

"That different."

Ichigo cocked a disbelieving eyebrow before pulling his boyfriend back down to the floor. "You're weird," he commented before kissing him softly on the lips. "But if that's what you want, then that's what we'll do. I just won't do anything to you in front of other people that you haven't done to me."

"Thank you." He replied before kissing him back.

"That gives me a lot to work with anyway…"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you should remember what goes around comes around."

Uryu gave a sigh of resignation. _I should have seen that coming. _Then he smiled.

"What?"

"I just realized that if you're going to play back, this just got a lot more fun."

* * *

Okay, so that's in for this one. Thanks for reading!


End file.
